


In the Name of Lunch (Love)

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Glimmer established relationship, Bow's Dads try so hard, But they're still not able to translate First Ones writing, F/F, First Ones, Fluff, Glimadora Week 2 2020, Glimadora Week 2020, Glimadora-freeform, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Bow/Kyle, Post War, Proposal Prompt, Swearing, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Glimmer wants to create a meaningful proposal for Adora. Something that helps the warrior feel connected to her origins. The whole plan is sweet and romantic... If not completely mistranslated. Hopefully Adora still gets the message.Glimadora Week 2.0 Day 5: Proposal/Fan Kids Prompt-Proposal
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881961
Kudos: 14





	In the Name of Lunch (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Welcome to Day 5 of Glimadora Week 2.0!
> 
> Prompt 5 is Proposals/Fan Kids. Since I have some fan kids stuff planned for Day 6's prompt, I decided to do the Proposal Prompt for this one. 
> 
> I'm kinda luke warm on this story. I kept going back and forth on whether or not to actually translate the mistranslation at the end, but decided it's funnier to just imagine what it would be or how bad it would be instead of trying to come up with an actual idea. I'm fond of the idea that whatever your mind can come up with is always worse or more humorous than whatever someone can write when you imagine things. 
> 
> I decided to do a Bow/Kyle pairing for this but I'm actually not 100% settled on who I think he fits best with. Still experimenting right now. 
> 
> I hope this was fun to read at least. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Every weekend since the end of the war Glimmer would make a journey to visit with Bow’s family. It wasn’t unusual for the Queen to seek out the quiet of the library to get away from the fast-paced life inside the palace. Or Adora to join in the short reprieve. Even if it was only for part of the day or a few hours, the change in pace was welcome. After the war ended, Glimmer hadn’t expected to be seated with as many tasks as she had been. Most days she barely had a moment to even look at her girlfriend, let alone have a decent conversation with the blonde. But, like the champion she was, Adora took the change in stride. She supported Glimmer in every aspect of life. Whether it was in complaining about the endless paperwork, Castapella’s latest attempt to convince the Queen to come visit Mystacor more often, or even just how tired the young royal was. It was hard to imagine a better partner to walk through every event, whether it was for ill or for joy, than the warrior. Adora had given Glimmer everything without being asked. 

Lately the warrior had been traveling around a lot to help to rebuild some of the villages damaged in Horde Prime’s warpath. Some families were still displaced as well. Adora had immediately leapt into action, flying around on Swift Wind to search for stragglers and reunite families. While some villagers stayed and submitted to Prime, others fled or resisted alongside the Rebellion. Part of Glimmer wondered if the blonde felt like she was responsible for the deaths or missing families because she had destroyed the Sword of Protection. No one would blame the warrior, at least, not directly, but she shouldered the responsibility all the same. Glimmer had worked hard to make sure she was supporting Adora no matter how the post-war situation unfolded. 

After the first year passed, most of the families were reunited, and many of the villages were looking fresh as a Summer’s day. During this time Adora and Glimmer began their own fresh start when the Queen asked the warrior out. With all their responsibilities, it almost felt strange to even consider having time to themselves. But something shifted for the Queen when she started working with the warrior more closely. They had always been a good team, but something about being able to simply take walks hand in hand or to just have Adora standing at the Queen’s side during meetings felt right. 

This weekend Adora was away to help with a reconstruction project in Erelandia. After the Rebellion liberated the town, some stray Horde soldiers had ransacked the town and there was still lingering damage to the morale of its citizens and some of the buildings. Once again, the blonde volunteered to travel out of her way to help. Glimmer had caught the corner of those blue eyes that were so full of raw passion that it could bring the Queen to her knees with just one look. Which was what brought her to the library this weekend. 

Upon her arrival at the door, Lance and George welcomed the Queen and they caught up on the latest news from Bright Moon. Though there wasn’t much they didn’t know from Bow’s letters. He still talked to them regularly and had become more honest of late about his escapades as a Rebel in the post-war life. 

“Is Adora not with you today?” George asked, offering Glimmer some tea while Lance, per usual, ran around trying to find some cookies. “I was looking forward to asking for her help in translating some more First Ones texts for us.” Lance returned and set down several bowls of cookies down. 

“I wasn’t sure which kind you would like, so I brought them all out. Or what’s left from Bow’s last visit. ” The long-haired man said with a bright smile. “You wouldn’t believe how many of these cookies Kyle goes through in one sitting.” 

Glimmer laughed at that. Soon after the war ended, Bow and Kyle had begun hanging out more and soon enough the two were the object of interest for Bow’s enthusiastic fathers when things turned romantic. It was a sweet love. Bow was his usual warm self and Kyle had grown into his own sense of self while working on helping former Horde soldiers’ transition into the villages. It wasn’t easy, but between the two of them, there wasn’t a better team to pave the way for a new beginning. 

Kyle had discovered a love for every kind of food that wasn’t bar shaped. It was during one of his first festivals that Bow had approached the boy and introduced him to ice cream cake. Between Adora and Kyle, no food stall was left unscathed. All the villages knew to make extra food whenever the former Horde soldiers visited. It had become something of a spectacle to see just how many sweets they could gorge in one sitting. When Kyle had met Lance and George for the first time, the boy ate so many cookies he felt sick and then had the two Dads fussing over him as if he were their own. Bow had been warmed to tears over the bonding experience and made sure to bring Kyle over more often. Everyone was finding their own sense of happiness. 

Today Bow was off somewhere with Kyle. Which was simply fine by the Queen since she had a matter to discuss that required secrecy and Bow wasn’t the best at keeping secrets. “Thank you.” Glimmer said and took a long drink of her tea. “Adora is off helping in one of the villages today. Which is kind of why I wanted to come while she was distracted.” 

“Oh?” Lance said, his curiosity piqued as he sat down next to his husband. They leaned into each other and their hands laced together. Glimmer watched this with a longing she couldn’t control. How much she craved each time her hand joined Adora’s and then ached when they separated. Or how she wanted lazy afternoons where they talked about everything and nothing all at once. She just wanted to spend hours staring into each other’s eyes and laughing and making silly faces at one another like they were kids again. So much of those times had been ripped from them because of the war. Every time they could spend even a second outside of the turmoil of their post-war world, they dove right into the sea of one another’s embraces and never came up for air. 

“I want to ask her to marry me.” The Queen said. Normally George was the more collected of the two Dads but at those words he was just as elated as Lance was. The two leapt up and hugged Glimmer and then each other. The pink haired girl was expecting an over the top reaction, because Glimmer was one of Bow’s oldest friends, and both men had grown to love Adora as another one of their kids as well. She knew more about the First Ones and had a strong intuition in figuring out history. It was hilarious, considering the fact that Bow was the one they expected to be a historian, but it was Adora who had a real knack for research and since she knew little about her own origins, she had come to the library more often than not to gain information. Glimmer felt sad that the warrior would never be able to know her family the way she should. “And I want to use First Ones writing in my proposal.” 

“Ohhh,” Lance clasped his hands together in delight. “That’s so sweet!” George smiled and sipped his tea. A proud look passed from him to the Queen. Maybe it was for the idea and maybe it was out of a sense of respect for the woman Glimmer had grown into. Either way, it was a fatherly expression that filled the pink haired girl with confidence that her plan was a good one. 

“Well, we can certainly help you with that.” George said, setting his cup down and leaning forward. “We’ve gotten much better at translating since our last…mistranslation.” Lance burst out laughing at the mention of the revelation that his husband’s tattoo, that was presumed to be “Love” had turned out to be “Lunch.” It brought a chuckle to Glimmer’s lips as well. Adora had been so out of her element and being the innocently terrible actress that she was, she simply stated that the tattoo was a giant error. The Queen wanted to make sure her proposal didn’t have a similar issue. It was frustrating that the one person that knew more about First Ones’ writing was the one person that Glimmer couldn’t ask for help. 

“I…um… prepared a little message for her. I wanted to surprise her when she comes home with the First Ones writing.” The Queen wrung her hands and Lance’s eyes continued to sparkle in the same way Glimmer imagined Bow’s would if he were here. The archer would no doubt be ecstatic to learn that his best friend had finally decided to drop the massive question. It had taken longer than anyone expected. As soon as the war was over Glimmer had basically decided she’d waited long enough and, to put it in Bow’s words “Kissed Adora so hard she couldn’t help but relax.” The poor girl was drunk on blushes for days after. It would have been funnier if the blonde hadn’t almost walked into several dangerous situations in her oblivious love induced stupor. Glimmer had to pace her kissing after that because she had no idea the effect she would have on the warrior. There was something incredibly satisfying about it though. The knowledge that with one kiss the Queen could render even Bright Moon’s strongest warrior into a bumbling mess was a powerful card that the pink haired girl could play when the situation warranted it. 

More recently the warrior had managed to collect her emotions enough to avoid danger and have control of how dazed she was when Glimmer kissed her girlfriend. But it still left both feeling each time like the world was brand new. 

“Oh, Glimmer, this is wonderful. Did you see this, Dear?” Lance said, showing the short haired man the message that the Queen had written. George wiped tears from his eyes and the three hugged once more before setting about gathering First Ones’ texts to construct the message from. 

As evening fell, Glimmer rubbed her eyes and sat back, satisfied with the message. All she had to do was set it up so Adora could see it when she flew home on Swift Wind. “Thank you both for all your help.” The Queen said. Both Dads wished her luck and then the pink haired girl was off. She arrived at the Castle as her tracker pad beeped. Bow had made one for her to use to communicate with Adora because they spent a lot of time working in separate villages and had frequently worried about the other’s whereabouts. Eventually the archer and inventor gifted communication pads to his friends so they would never have to relive the pain of Glimmer’s capture by Horde Prime. The lack of information had hurt everyone. 

The Queen toggled the incoming call. “Adora, I was about to call you.” The blonde flashed her signature lopsided smirk at the pink haired girl. When Glimmer rolled her eyes Adora’s expression and demeanor turned flirty. 

“Oh, yeah?” She jokingly waggled her eyebrows and then the Queen burst into laughter. It wasn’t long before the blonde joined in. There was no reason for either of them to be this giddy, at least not from Adora’s end. Glimmer knew why _she_ had her nerves fluttering in dizzied circles in her stomach and felt her face warm at the sight of Adora’s brilliant smile. “What about?” 

“Are you close to Bright Moon?” The Queen asked. There was a pause and Glimmer could hear Adora talking to Swift Wind in the background before the warrior answered. 

“Swifty says we’re pretty close. I think I can see the Whispering Woods from here.” She responded. Glimmer could feel her heart beating faster as her nervous energy continued to buzz annoying in every part of her body. There was no way she could put this off any longer. Tonight, tonight was the night. 

“Great, meet me in front of the castle as soon as you get here.” Glimmer said, letting loose a lengthy breath as she fast walked away from the library. “I have something I need to show you.” The blonde’s head tilted in curiosity but when the Queen didn’t offer any other information, she nodded. 

“Sure. Is everything okay?” The warrior asked. Glimmer’s eyes widened at the hint of concern and she shook her head to deter any further worry on the warrior’s part. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.” The pink haired girl said. Except that she was worried into a jittery mess over the proposal. Not that there was anything logically to be worried over. There was no question of whether Adora loved Glimmer. They had long since said those words to one another and expressed it in more ways than either could count. The only question was if Adora was willing to take this enormous step with Glimmer. It was one thing to be the girlfriend of a Princess and another role entirely to be married to the Queen of an entire kingdom. 

“Alright. I’ll be there soon.” Adora said with a small amount of worry still etched onto he features. Glimmer hated that she couldn’t just explain why everything was okay. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Glimmer said and then was left with the quiet of the forest. She hurried along to the castle where she rallied Bow and some of the guards to help her set up her presentation. 

\---------

Adora spent most of the ride to Bright Moon Castle deep in thought after talking to Glimmer. It wasn’t like the Queen to be so vague or mysterious. While the warrior knew that if there was truly something amiss the pink haired girl would have said something about it, doubt and a small amount of uncertainty nagged at her. 

“Hey, Adora, when we get back, I want to eat a cart of apples. I think they still have the red ones.” Clearly the unicorn was in another mood entirely. When she didn’t answer he blew a snorting sigh through his nostrils. “Okay, what’s bothering you? My magical bond is on the fritz so whatever’s on your mind is now in my head too.” 

Adora chewed her lip. Obviously, she couldn’t hide her concern from Swift Wind. He could feel most of her emotions as acutely as if they were his own. “As your noble steed it is my job to inform you that you’re not doing a good job of handling your emotions. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

The blonde gave the unicorn a deadpan stare that Glimmer would have been proud of. “Gah! Fine. Yes, everything Glimmer said made me nervous and confused? It sounds like she’s planning a surprise thing. But what if there’s really something wrong?” 

The unicorn lifted an eyebrow. “Like what?” 

“I don’t know? Like she’s actually being held captive or attacked by a giant bug monster.” Adora threw her hands up in frustration. Swift Wind let out a low laugh. 

“Uh. Huh. A giant bug monster. Sounds probable.” He said with a shake of his head. The blonde huffed. 

“Hey, it happened the first time we met.” Adora said, folding her arms across her chest in indignation. She blinked. “Oh, oh no. Do you think she’s going to try to use the bug monster to recreate the first time we met?” 

“Adora, are you even listening to yourself?” Swift Wind asked, his tone turning concerned, if not a little bemused at his magical companion. “Why in the name of apples would Glimmer want to recreate a situation that almost got you killed?” 

“Because it was the first time we met, and it might be… romantic?” Adora said with little to no confidence. The moment it was out of her mouth it sounded just as ridiculous to her as she was sure it did to the unicorn. 

“Yeah…. No. I think you need a new hobby outside of fighting. I think being a warrior has made your sense of romance a little weird.” Swift Wind said. The warrior sighed. He was right. She didn’t know how to relax because she’d spent her life feeling like every situation was a matter of life or death. Glimmer had helped her feel like that wasn’t true. At the thought of her girlfriend the warrior felt like she was floating among the clouds. “Glimmer’s probably trying to do something nice for you.” The unicorn said. His eyes then glittered with the reflection of a glow from below as they neared the castle. “Oh, hey, I was right.” 

Adora’s eyes went to the front walkway of the castle where dozens of guards and Bow were standing holding up lanterns. Glimmer stood off to the side, casting a furtive glance around until she caught sight of the warrior. When their eyes connected the Queen waved to the guards and Bow. The lanterns turned to form a glowing maze of lines and shapes. The blonde’s blue eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked at the arrangement. Her eyes widened and then furrowed. It looked like First Ones’ language, but her mind was struggling to translate the words. Then it sunk in, furthering the confusion the warrior felt. Swift Wind landed, then trotted off to find apples. Adora approached the Queen, her eyes still searching the lanterns. 

Glimmer stepped forward, a bright smile on her face. “So…what do you think?” The blonde blinked. 

“Um…it’s really pretty. But…” The Queen’s face almost fell at the sight of the blonde’s confused expression. There were a few emotions the pink haired girl expected from her girlfriend, but the sheer confusion and slight tint of red that was slowly spreading across the warrior’s cheeks weren’t among them. 

“But?” Glimmer urged. She didn’t want to force the issue. But maybe she was missing something? 

“I’m so confused.” Adora stated, rubbing the back of her neck. Glimmer threw a panicked look in Bow’s direction. The boy shrugged. 

“Confused?” Glimmer repeated. “Adora, what’s so confusing about asking you to marry me?” 

The blonde’s face was now fully flushed, and she nearly choked on spit. “Wait… _that’s_ what you wanted to ask me?” 

“Yes?” Glimmer said, her nerves kicking into gear again. She looked from Adora to the lanterns and then back again. All the sudden Bow gasped as everything clicked for him. 

“You asked my Dads to translate that, didn’t you?” He cast a glance at Adora, who seemed to want to sink into her red jacket. “Oh. No.” 

Glimmer turned to her girlfriend. “Yeah…” She said. “What does it actually say?” The blonde’s blush didn’t recede as she leaned over to whisper in the Queen’s ear. The guards were starting to stare and exchange whispers of their own, followed by a collective amount of shrugging. 

“I’m so sorry, Adora!” Glimmer blurted. The blonde continued to look mortified for a second and then laughed, startling her girlfriend. A giant smile spread across her face and she wiped the tears from her eyes. It hadn’t been what the Queen planned for, but at least it had gotten the warrior to laugh. “This was a disaster.” 

“At least it wasn’t a giant bug monster.” Adora said with a warm smile. Glimmer paused, then a grin cracked across her face, replacing any embarrassment and shame that had appeared there. Any fears dissipated from the Queen’s mind as the blonde’s eyes took her best friend in. There was no hesitation there, despite the obvious blundering mess that the proposal had been. 

“I’m sorry this was so…” Glimmer murmured and then looked up to see Adora had closed the distance between them, cupping the Queen’s chin to look into her eyes. 

“Perfect?” Adora said. Well, _that_ wasn’t allowed. The warrior wasn’t allowed to be so damn adorable. Not when Glimmer was embarrassed out of her mind. 

“Not the word I was looking for.” The pink haired girl said with a wry smile. “You’re not disappointed?” 

“How could I be disappointed when you put all this together for me?” Adora asked. “I couldn’t say no to you if I tried.” The Queen blinked, registering the fact that her girlfriend had just given her answer. They leaned in and joined lips, the blonde’s eyes glazing over and then she could only stare with a lopsided smile at her now fiancée. The guards gave a polite smattering of claps and Bow took that moment to lean over to Adora. 

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how badly did my Dads fuck this up?” The boy asked. Adora once again blushed bright red. “Adora…?” No answer was forthcoming. But the silence said volumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
